1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearable computers, and more particularly to a wearable computer for use in testing and diagnostic applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need to conduct tests and other diagnostic procedures upon electrical, electronic, mechanical, and electromechanical devices is omnipresent in today's world. From the corner auto garage to U.S. Naval ships, there is a constant need to perform testing and other diagnostic procedures both to ensure that components are operating properly and to determine the precise cause of a problem when a malfunction occurs. There are numerous individual testing and diagnostic components that must be used when conducting these tests and diagnostic procedures. There are countless technical manuals and other sources of information that must be referenced by the individual conducting these tests and other diagnostic procedures. In addition, the individual conducting the tests and other diagnostic procedures must be trained to properly operate the testing and diagnostic devices.
As an example, the United States Navy presently uses over 300 pieces of General Purpose Electronic Test Equipment on its AEGIS class destroyers. Some of this equipment is quite large and cumbersome, yet must be transported to the device that requires servicing. In addition, the individual who uses the test and diagnostic equipment must be properly trained regarding the operation of the test equipment and must transport technical information regarding the equipment to be tested. In addition to this example, there are numerous other situations where a wide variety of test equipment must be kept on hand and transported to the device requiring servicing.
Wearable computers are computers that may be physically worn on the body of the person operating the computer. Wearable computers are preferred when there is insufficient space to set up a lap top or desk top computer. Wearable computers have been used for report preparation and other data gathering activities. However, the use of a wearable computer only for data gathering functions does not meet the needs of conducting testing and other diagnostic applications. In addition, even if a wearable computer that had the requisite technical information regarding the testing and diagnostic applications were available on site, it would be of limited use absent the ability to collaborate with one or more other individuals who could offer expertise and insight into the testing or diagnostic application being conducted.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an on-site technician with the ability to use a wearable computer that combines numerous pieces of testing and diagnostic equipment into a single component, makes available all technical information that may be required by the technician while on-site, and facilitates real time collaboration between the technician and one or more individuals at any location who can assist the technician and provide additional information and advice.